


To Malastare With Love

by handschuhmaus



Series: Top Gear: GFFA [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF, Phineas and Ferb, Star Wars - All Media Types, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phineas & Ferb, Episode:Live and Let Drive, GFFA Doctor Who, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, James Bond References, Racing, Rugess Nome's venture into pod design, Silly, Tenebrous may have taken leave of his senses, chronology what chronology, close translation of aspects of PnF even when they don't make sense, lemonade stands, your author really knows nothing of Malastare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Palpatine is sent by Yoda to Malastare to thwart Plagueis's plans, only the Muun has something else in mind, several somethings actually, including avoiding Tenebrous, occupying his grandchildren with anything but <em>Magister When</em>, and making certain he doesn't have to make his pod-racing debut while also not ruining his pod's chance in the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Malastare With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of Sith-centric GFFA takes on Phineas & Ferb I'm working on, with Palpatine as a combo of Perry and Candace, his younger sisters Mina and Sybil as the titular duo and Plagueis as Doofenshmirtz.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Sadly my internet issues have worsened, and I did not account for the timing of the expiration when I created the draft, so while this IS the beginning of the story, it's presently a teaser snippet. You should expect a full first installment by the 17th at least, since I have brief opportunities on the weekend to use a computer with properly functioning internet.~~ And here it is:

Palpatine was woken from a nice but rather peculiar dream about visiting one of his favorite regions of the Lake District by the insistent beeping of his comm, with the tone that indicated an urgent communique from Coruscant.

"Yes?" he answered it blearily, and none too politely.

The voice of Yoda issued from the comm, which he'd set to voice only. With the time difference, the small green Jedi was wide awake now, even though it was...4 AM here, on Naboo. "Thwart the plans of Plagueis on Malastare you must. Entered in the race a pod he has. Further details we will provide when arrive you do."

"Acknowledged," the young red-headed agent replied, a shade curtly.

"Arriving presently your ride is," Yoda informed him, a knowing glimmer in his voice. He disconnected before Palpatine could say anything more.

Sighing, he got up and dressed in the darkness, throwing a few clothes and his kit into a satchel and quietly crept downstairs to determine what he would do for transport. That decision however, was not left up to him, because a small ship with vintage lines was parked on the grounds, hovering above the front lawn. His--boyfriend, for lack of a better work--disembarked by leaping down, looking smug and all together more cheerful (if in his typical reserved manner) than any decent being should have the right to be if woken at four in the morning. Belatedly, or at least after he had already thought this, Cos recalled that Yan, on assignment here on Naboo this summer, was given to keeping early hours and awakening before the dawn.

Dooku made a half-bow, somewhere between a show of admiration and a courtly gesture from the Jedi. Palpatine opted not to acknowledge the gesture, instead pulling the Jedi into a one-armed hug, his other arm being occupied with the satchel.

"To Malastare?" Yan asked when he released him from the reciprocal embrace.

"You make it sound like a toast," Cos observed wryly, climbing into the passenger side of the single pilot cockpit.

Yan ignored the pronouncement, instead inquiring with a raised brow, "You aren't driving?"

"Not this early in the morning," he returned ruefully.

"I see," Yan said, nodding knowingly. To his companion's astonishment, the Jedi reached into a storage compartment and handed him a thermos of spiced tea and a container of food--bread and jam and fruit and sliced cheese. "I didn't expect you'd remember to eat at this hour," he explained, taking off.

"And on that count you were right," Palpatine agreed, starting on the food as they headed up through the atmosphere. He was not prone to space-sickness, and could eat comfortably even in hyperspace, where they would speed towards Malastare.

* * *

Several hours later -- 9 AM, Palpatine house

Sybil was rinsing her porridge bowl, Mina disinterestedly picking at the last few cherries, and little Eonin, jam from his toast smeared across chin, cheeks, lips, and nose, was slowly eating his bowl of melon cubes, when their father finally made his way downstairs. The elder Cosinga was suffering from a summer cold and sniffled miserable as he poured himself a cup of caff. He groaned as he caught sight of the calender display.

"I forgot today was the podrace on Malastare," he bemoaned, in a voice muffled with congestion.

His wife Amara emerged from the household office just then, and, preoccupied, got herself a glass of water before noticing him. "Are you feeling any better?" she inquired.

"I forgot about the race," Cosinga said again, grimacing at his caff.

In a conciliatory tone, Amara reassured him, "You'll be able to watch it. I can take care of things today, and I'll find you a blanket so you can get some rest."

He scoffed skeptically. "Resting is all I've been doing," he complained, but his tone was weary and submissive.

"Maybe I'll even watch the race with you," Amara proposed, placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"Hope you feel better soon, Father," Sybil put in.

"So do I, so do I," Cosinga agreed as he made his way to the sofa to curl up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are totally Candace/Monty implications in this verse.
> 
> ...I should not be dangling ideas, but another tale you can expect in this verse is inspired by a TOS episode, "Where's Perry?", "Tour de Ferb", and sort of Mission Marvel and should include Avengers and Tenebrous...;D


End file.
